


中和

by yumemana1225



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumemana1225/pseuds/yumemana1225
Summary: ghs，冲就完事了
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	中和

**Author's Note:**

> ghs，冲就完事了

原本光之战士只是想向爱梅特赛尔克讨教一下，却没想到听他说了近一个小时的魔法和以太课程，向来只会抡着斧头对敌人身上砍的光之战士对于魔法几乎一无所知，爱梅特赛尔克说的那些理论对于他来说和于里昂热的占星术一样难懂，甚至于陆行鸟“咕哎”叫声的含义都比魔法简单易懂一些。光之战士在问大魔导士于里昂热有关于光暗以太中和的问题时，于里昂热差点把他书房里一半的书都搬出来，像大学里的秃头老教授一样侃侃而谈了有半天时间，然而到最后光之战士也不明白怎样才能使光暗以太中和。

光之战士想知道这个问题答案的原因很简单：他杀死的灵光卫都变成了高纯度的光之以太，那些以太本来能让当时离灵光卫最近的那个人变成下一个灵光卫，而拥有海德林加护的光之战士则像个永远不会被填满的牛奶桶一样，把那些像牛奶一样白的光之以太都装进自己身体里。一只牛奶桶当然会有被装满的那一天，光之战士心知肚明，他不是无底洞，而且那些光以太对他的影响越来越强烈，于里昂热的理论虽然难懂，光之战士至少也听懂了几个字，如果一个人体内的光之以太超过他肉体所能承受的界限的话，就会像个涨破的气球，直接爆炸。当然人不会爆炸，不过气球涨破的后果光之战士还是知道的，他还不想变成下一个缇坦妮娅。  
他也试过用暗之水晶里的暗属性以太来稍微缓和，但水晶里的暗之以太对他来说只能是杯水车薪，照这样下去，要中和完他身体里的光之以太，用掉的水晶只怕能召唤出另一个佐迪亚克。  
他所以光之战士想到了无影。  
无影信仰佐迪亚克，他们使用的魔法自然是暗属性的，发动一个庞大魔法所消耗的暗属性以太肯定比一个可怜的暗之晶簇要多的多，无影人丁稀薄，离他光之战士最近的恐怕就只有爱梅特赛尔克了。  
爱梅特赛尔克是个很奇怪的人——光之战士是这么定义他的，毕竟这个人是另一个奇怪的人的曾祖父，明明两个人的长相都很不错，可他们说话的方式竟然还如出一辙的令人不爽，无论是追着他喊“挚友”还是看到他就喊“废物” ，还有阴阳怪气的“大，英，雄” ，都让光之战士舒服不起来。不过眼下情势所逼，他也只能主动去找爱梅特赛尔克讨教。  
“所以你用水晶来进行所谓的中和简直是愚蠢到无可救药的行为。”  
光之战士在快困到失去意识时听到爱梅特赛尔克说了这么一句话，他立刻就打起了精神。  
“就像是把发烧的人放进冰水里一样，看起来他体温是降低了，但是他的发烧根本没有治好，只会让他的病更加严重。当然我举的是你们这些残缺人类的例子。”  
光之战士似懂非懂：“那暗水晶根本就没用了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克鄙夷地看了他一眼，接着解释：“当然有用，只是你用的方式不对。”  
光之战士挠挠头，他一直都是直接吸收水晶里的以太来中和，似乎这是最直接的方法，其他的法子他还真想不到还能有什么。  
“不过水晶里的以太太过稀薄了，直接吸收这种程度的暗之以太只会逼你体内的光之以太更快地暴动，然后艾欧泽亚的大英雄就会变成只会吼叫吃人的白色怪物，嘴角还会流着白色的口水。”  
光之战士想了一下自己流着白色口水的样子，越发觉得自己应该早点解决身体里这个大麻烦。  
“那么……我应该怎么办？”  
爱梅特赛尔克思考了一下，“办法倒是有，就是不知道大英雄会不会答应了。”  
光之战士心里咯噔一下，心想这个无影不会又要他跑腿吧。  
“你既然来找我，就说明你知道我们原生无影最擅长的就是暗之魔法，戒律王可是黑暗的化身，我们的血管里都流淌着精纯的暗之以太，你们这些不完全人当然一辈子都无法理解，而最直接有效的交换以太的方法，就是体液。”  
“体液？你是指我要喝你的血吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克嗤笑一声：“喝了你就会尝到什么叫做原地爆炸的滋味。我说了我的血管里都是精纯的暗之以太，要是你喝了我的血，两种同样强大且对立的以太就会在你身体里互相争夺主导权，到时候艾欧泽亚的大英雄可就不只是会流着白色的口水，而是真的像自爆的爆弹怪一样——”  
“这也不行那也不行爱梅特赛尔克你是不是在耍我？”光之战士愤愤道，要跑腿你就直说行不？  
“唯一的办法就是持续不断的用温和的暗之以太注入到你体内，在不会使光以太暴动的情况下把它们慢慢中和。”  
“你的意思是……给我输血？哦不对，你的血会让我爆炸，那你怎么输入以太？”  
“体液啊。”  
“体液不就是……”光之战士突然醒悟过来，“你要我喝你的口水？？”  
爱梅特赛尔克听了只是古怪的一笑，“如果你想的话，可以试试。”  
在光之战士的设想里，喝爱梅特赛尔克的口水大概是很恶心的场面，毕竟把口水吐在杯子里再让他喝下去，这场面怎么看怎么恶心，要他喝魔界花的黏液也不过如此，光之战士的脑子快速运转着，丝毫没有注意到此时爱梅特赛尔克已经站在他跟前，戴着手套的双手几乎是强硬地扳过他的脑袋，眼前是爱梅特赛尔克放大的脸，光之战士甚至能从他金色的眼睛里看到自己的影子。  
不得不说无影的长相是一等一的好，五官甚至可以用精致来形容，这样一张好看的脸把自己的视野全都占据，就算是神经大条母胎单身的光之战士也老脸一红。好看的人的口水只怕也不是那么恶心吧，光之战士突然冒出这样的想法。  
爱梅特赛尔克跟在光之战士脑子里装了监控一样，一下就看穿了这个人脑子里乱七八糟的想法，“你在想什么奇怪的东西，你的大脑回路也是残缺的吗？”  
光之战士嘴上不输：“你说体液，体液除了血不就是口水了？”  
“看来你生理学学的不太好啊，大英雄。”爱梅特赛尔克似乎知道光之战士嘴里只会冒出一些怪话，也懒得去跟他辩驳，索性直接吻了下去，堵住那张不着边际的嘴。  
光之战士还没反应过来，无影的舌头就已经闯进了他的嘴里，带着暗属性以太的津液也随之而来，与光之以太接触的那一刻，光之战士甚至感受到了微微的刺痛，他想挣脱，但爱梅特赛尔克的手跟钢钳一样固定住他的头，他突然想起自己两只手还是自由的，刚想把爱梅特赛尔克推开，却不知下一秒无影自己结束了这个不算深入的吻。  
无影的眼睛似乎已经变成了暗金色，但嘲讽的语气不改，“大，英，雄，你知不知道男人除了血液和口水，还有一种体液是可以跟你交换的？”  
爱梅特赛尔克的暗之以太也太厉害了吧，光之战士脑袋里想着，他的大脑已经像许多年没上过油的魔导机械，连最基本的运转都进行不了，而那个吻就像把没油的魔导机械泡进水里，从里到外的电路都被腐蚀了个干净，光之战士都怀疑爱梅特赛尔克是不是给他下了药。  
然而从他来无影这里到现在连口水都没喝过，或许这天杀的无影是把药下在空气里了，光之战士的机械艰难运转着，或许爱梅特赛尔克把药藏在嘴里……也或许他这个人就是药。光之战士懵然思考的时候，爱梅特赛尔克正慢条斯理地脱下白手套，随意丢在地上，紧接着他按住坐在椅子上的光之战士的肩膀，整个人直接压了上去。  
光之战士本能地随着无影的动作向后仰，又突然想到自己坐的是椅子，这样摔下去岂不是把自个儿后脑勺给嗑凹下去，然而爱梅特赛尔克的动作太快，椅子已经随着两个大男人的身体往后倒去，他感觉自己的身体正迅速下坠，便闭上眼睛等自己后脑勺撞地上的那一刻，但后背和脑袋最终接触到的是软而有弹性的地面……不对，不是地面，光之战士回过神来，发现自己不知道什么时候被爱梅特赛尔克推倒在床上，自己刚刚在的房间和坐的那把椅子已经不翼而飞。  
爱梅特赛尔克没给他时间观察自己在什么地方，再度封住了光之战士的嘴。光之战士那双湿润的蓝眼睛里满是惊慌，嘴唇微张着，嘴角还残留着刚刚接吻时留下的涎液，看得无影只想撕破他身上所有的衣服，看看他下面那张嘴是不是也一样湿漉漉的。但爱梅特赛尔克知道还不能操之过急，因为艾欧泽亚的大英雄可是个处男，自己的家伙直接操进去的话恐怕会疼死他，再紧到把他自己给夹断，那就得不偿失了。  
不过无影倒是挺喜欢光之战士这副没被人采撷过的青涩模样，他甚至开始期待这个人被他操开的时候会是一副什么样的表情。  
这双水汪汪蓝眼睛太色情了，无影想道，再这样看下去自己的下体恐怕得硬到爆开，于是他随便扯了根布条，想把那双蓝眼睛给遮起来。光之战士看见爱梅特赛尔克拿了根长布条，还以为是这个无影想勒死自己，吓得他疯狂挣扎起来，使足了劲儿想把压在自己身上的人推开。无影哪会让快到嘴的肉就这么飞了，干脆又变了两根布条，一边一个，把那双平时用来拿斧子的手牢牢绑在床头。  
“？？爱梅特赛尔克你要干嘛？杀人灭口吗？”  
一想到自己没死在巴哈姆特嘴里，也没死在究极神兵脚下，却要被无影活活勒死在床上，光之战士就觉得自己这死法非常窝囊，现在两只手也动不了了，爱梅特赛尔克大概系了个死结，他怎么都挣不开，这人还牢牢压着他的腿，光之战士试图曲起腿踹他，却发现膝盖一下子抵到什么滚烫发硬的东西，他再神经大条也明白那玩意儿是什么，顿时骂了一句“你变态啊！”，他没想到爱梅特赛尔克对着一个男人也能硬得起来，这个男人还是他自己。  
但爱梅特赛尔克默不作声，也没给他再次挣扎的机会，阴沉着脸把他那双蓝眼睛遮得严严实实，光之战士的视线里只剩下黑暗，他甚至能很清楚地感觉到爱梅特赛尔克正在解他衣服的扣子。光之战士今天不是来打架的，就没穿铠甲，所以上身只有一件白衬衫，这倒方便了无影把他跟个竹笋一样剥开，露出里面包裹着的肉体。房间里的空气倒不是很凉，但爱梅特赛尔克的呼吸拂在他身上，还是让光之战士起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
接着爱梅特赛尔克从他身上爬起来，光之战士刚松了口气，没过一会儿无影就又压了上来，一边往他嘴里塞了什么东西，一边在他耳朵边说：“仔细含着，要是敢吐出来我把你下面那条腿打断。”  
无影刻意压低了的声音说不出的性感，但在光之战士耳朵里就像佐迪亚克本人在他耳边说要把他皮给剥了一样。  
说打断他下面那条腿，光之战士可不会以为爱梅特赛尔克是在说他用来走路的腿。  
无论如何他是不敢把那东西吐出来了，舌头一卷，光之战士发现无影塞进他嘴里似乎是颗糖，总之光之战士尝出了甜味，但爱梅特赛尔克叫他含着他就不敢咬，更不敢吐出来。  
接着他左边胸口的敏感点突然感到一阵湿润，吓得光之战士一下子就把那颗糖咽了下去。不过管不了什么糖不糖的了，他知道爱梅特赛尔克正伏在他胸口舔他的乳头，似乎这样还不过瘾，无影还恶意地把那颗小东西叼在嘴里吸吮，再用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。更糟糕的是，光之战士发现似乎有一股暖流平白从他下腹升起，像根线一样连到他左胸上。  
“药效这么快就起来了？”  
无影察觉到他的反应，低低笑了一声，把手指伸进光的嘴里搅动，发现那颗糖已经消失了之后，无影的手指压着光之战士的舌根，看他本能地做出呕吐的反应，坏笑着说：“我叫你仔细含着，你却咽下去了，大英雄，看来你是迫不及待了啊。”  
光之战士黑布下的眼睛不知什么时候分泌出了泪水，他觉得脑子里一团糟，那颗糖就像烧红的铁球，滑进他胃里的时候把他整个身体都点着了，这种感觉在爱梅特赛尔克把手伸进他的裤子里，握住他那根东西的时候被无限地放大，几乎要烧坏他的脑子。  
他已经没有余地去思考爱梅特赛尔克给他吃的是什么糖了，也不知道爱梅特赛尔克是什么时候把他裤子给变没的，他的全部感官都集中在握在爱梅特赛尔克手里的命根子上。无影似乎很喜欢看他在不同情况下的反应，握住他然后慢慢用力的时候他会挣扎，嘴里会发出吃痛的呻吟，上下撸动的时候他的呼吸会慢慢加重，反复拨动顶上那个小口的时候他几乎哭出声，爱梅特赛尔克好笑地看着他眼睛上那条慢慢变湿的黑布，手上的动作又加快了些许。  
最后，在光之战士快要达到顶峰的前一秒，爱梅特赛尔克突然收回了手。  
在高潮边缘停住的光之战士已经什么都顾不得了，他扭着腰，嘴里发出难耐地哭叫，但爱梅特赛尔克就是不去碰他，转而不紧不慢地解开蒙在他眼睛上的布条，露出底下那双被情欲染成媚色的双眼。  
爱梅特赛尔克还在他耳边说了他一下子听不明白的话：“说好了是体液交换，你这么着急着去干什么，嗯？大英雄？要是早早地把光以太泄完了，我还怎么帮你中和啊？”  
“爱梅特赛尔克你有种把我杀了！”光之战士咬着牙说。  
无影听了只是笑了笑，那根布条在光之战士的下体上缠绕了几圈，最后在根部打了个活结。  
但光之战士只能说这么一句完整话出来了。  
爱梅特赛尔克的手指刚从那个从来没有人碰过的地方进入时，光之战士只能发出一声惊呼，他的嘴又被爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇牢牢堵住了，上下夹击的后果就是让他更快地沉溺在名为爱梅特赛尔克的泥沼里，不知不觉间，他身体里的手指变成了两根，仿佛是两条活的蛇一样在他后穴里探索着，也好像在寻找着什么，也好像在把那个狭小的通道慢慢扩张开。  
两条蛇变成了三条，但蛇们还是没找到自己想要的东西，只能往里更加深入，深到光之战士都觉得他们捅进自己胃里了，突然它蹭到了一个隐秘处的小小凸起，让光之战士像条刚被捞上来的鱼一样猛地从床上弹起来，又被爱梅特赛尔克狠狠压下去。  
爱梅特赛尔克停止了寻找，集中攻击那一处，猛烈燃烧的快感让光之战士想夹起双腿，但被爱梅特赛尔克的手无情地掰开，他前面想射，无奈那根该死的布条把他前面绑得死死的，他的手也被绑得死死的，连简单的自慰都做不到，只能大张着嘴呼吸，像个妓女一样发出甜腻的放荡叫声，下身的洞还被爱梅特赛尔克的手指插着。  
直到他已经憋到失神，爱梅特赛尔克才把手指抽出来，他已经听不清无影在说什么了，只感觉无影又把手指伸到他嘴里搅动，沾满了津液后抹在他还没完全闭合的后穴外面。  
爱梅特赛尔克似乎又说了句什么他理解不了的话，接着就把他的大腿掰到最大的角度，那比手指更粗更滚烫的危险玩意抵在他大开的双腿之间，只停留了一瞬，就毫不犹豫地插了进去。  
那玩意儿太大了，光之战士脑子里只冒出这么一句话，疼痛阻止了他所有的思考，尽管爱梅特赛尔克没有急着一插到底，而是不缓不急地一点点插入，也仍然疼得光之战士脸色发白，他不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，看着那巨大的家伙缓缓进入他身体里。  
一开始是火辣辣的疼痛，痛完之后快感开始升起，像是烧起来一样，直到爱梅特赛尔克碾过那绝妙的一点，烫得他几乎要把绑着手腕的布条拽断，得不到发泄的性器抖动了一下，却什么都射不出来。他只能用后穴死死绞着入侵者，紧得爱梅特赛尔克差点泄出来。  
“这么紧？”爱梅特赛尔克毫不留情地往他大腿根部拍了一巴掌，拍得他眼里积蓄的泪水再也存不住，从脸颊边流下。爱梅特赛尔克的动作突然温柔了不少，一只手帮他擦去眼泪，另一只手则不停摩挲着刚刚被自己拍打的地方，下身还一刻不停地继续深入，直到碾着那一点插到最里面的时候，爱梅特赛尔克才俯下身，温柔地吻了下去。  
同时他开始将下体抽出一点，抽出一半的时候又重重撞进去，每次都摩擦着身下人最敏感的地方，直到他忍不住开始呻吟和哭喊，爱梅特赛尔克知道他不会再跑了，便顺手解开了绑着光之战士双手的布条，但他没解开最后一道束缚，而是上下撸动着光之战士的柱身，时不时抚过顶上的小口，光之战士已经不知道自己在说什么，他已经被快感冲击地只会浪叫和呻吟了。  
他想射，想求爱梅特赛尔克让他射出来。  
“爱梅特…赛尔克……求你……啊……求你了”  
“嗯？”爱梅特赛尔克装作没听懂的样子，“你要求我什么？”  
“我想……我想……哈啊……”  
“大英雄，你不说出来我怎么知道你想什么？”  
“让我射，爱梅特赛尔克……让我射……”  
“真拿你没办法，”爱梅特赛尔克一副无奈的语气，“那么就放你一马吧。”  
说着爱梅特赛尔克就解开了绑着他的最后一根布条，还没等他把布条取下来，就只是解开了那个结，光之战士就忍不住射了出来。  
他呆呆地看着爱梅特赛尔克胸口上的白色液体，那些东西还溅到了自己的小腹和胸口上，而罪魁祸首还笑着在他后穴里插着，并且充满恶意地顶着里面的那一点，直到看见光之战士的东西又抬起头，更加用力地戳着那地方。  
最后在光之战士再次达到顶峰的时候，爱梅特赛尔克也在他里面释放了出来，光和暗的以太通过精液和后穴相交融，有些刺痛，刺痛又加剧了快感。高潮失神的时候光之战士似乎听见爱梅特赛尔克在他耳边说了一句话。  
“以后叫床的时候记得叫我哈迪斯，大英雄。”  
光之战士努力地消化着这句话，但很快他的思绪就又被身体里慢慢变硬的东西给拉远了。  
到这时候他才知道，哈迪斯说的那种体液究竟是什么。


End file.
